Just Letters
by emerald-star
Summary: Ginny receives a few letters of Harry that brighten up her day and show her how much he cares.COMPLETESEQUEL ON THE WAY!
1. First Letter

Title: Just Letters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Summary: Ginny receives a few letters of Harry that brighten up her day and show her how much he cares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm summer's morning was about to end. The sunlight was caressing her freckled face gently. All she wanted to do was to sleep the whole day. She did not want to wake up. She was too tired. She had spent all of yesterday helping her mother clean up the house after the effects of Bill and Fleur's wedding. She definitely deserved some rest. In the back of her mind the thought that Harry, Hermione and Ron had already left was present but very distant.

"Tap, Tap." Something, probably an owl, was knocking on her window, but she had no intention of getting up.

"Tap, Tap". It continued for several minutes, until it got to persistent. She couldn't ignore it anymore. Grumpily she got up, intending to kill the bloody bird. She opened the window and let the bird in, taking its letter before it flew away. She noticed that the hand writing was Harry's. Her heart skipped a beat. She fumbled as she opened the letter. Her breathing was taken away as she saw what was inside.

A/N: Will continue tomorrow.


	2. A Tulip

Title: Just Letters

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Summary: Ginny receives a few letters of Harry that brighten up her day and show her how much he cares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A tulip

A tulip her favorite flower. No one knew that but him. Growing up in a house with six brothers, it was hard to keep a secret. Everyone knew everything about everybody. So early on she decided to keep her favorite flower a secret; something simple, something that was completely her. When asked, she used to say that she had no preference, she loved all flowers alike. Harry had been the only person she had confided in, while they were going out. He had asked her why she liked the tulip and she had not been able to answer him. She could not answer herself and thought that she never would. She just liked it and didn't know why. He had just smiled when she had told him this, said that it was very her, while kissing the tip of her nose.

Oh God, she missed him, she really missed him. She missed his smile, his eyes, his hair, and his personality, everything that was him. She couldn't wait to see him again. She wished that this stupid war wasn't happening so that they could be together and be happy. But she knew it was wishful thinking.

Putting the flower in a vase, she sat on her bed, intending to read Harry's letter, but was very rudely interrupted…


	3. Motherly Scold

Chapter Three: Motherly Scold

Author's Note: I am really trying to make the chapters longer but…I think I suck at it. You tell me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred, George! Why on earth did you just apparated in my room? Haven't you heard of knocking and privacy?"

"Sorry dear little Ginny, but we couldn't help ourselves." Fred answered her in a mocking tone. "You see, we have just been informed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are missing. Happen to know anything about that sis?"

"No I do not! As a matter of fact you were the ones who just informed me of that. Now get out of my room before I kill you!" She didn't mind lying to the twins much, considering the many times they had lied to her.

"No need to get so violent!" George laughed back at her. "Would you really kill your adorable brothers?" Fred joined heads with George when the latter said this. The innocent look and smile they were giving her did not suit them at all.

"Get out!" As Ginny screamed Fred and George apparated out with a smile. Mrs. Weasley came in running extremely agitated. "Ginny, are you ok!" "Yeah mom I'm fine" she answered as she walked towards her vanity. Her appearance was dreadful. Her hair was sticking out in all places. She grabbed her brush and started brushing or rather bruising her hair, almost pulling it out.

"Then can you explain to me why you were screaming at the top of your lungs? That is not proper behavior for a young lady!" With her hands at her hips Mrs. Weasley looked formidable. Ginny walked around her room trying to decide whether to get the twins into trouble or not. She decided to go for it. "Well if you must know, your sons Fred and George just apparated into my room without permission."

Ginny was so tired; she doesn't really remember what happened next. All she knows is that there was a lot of yelling and pulling of ears toward her older brothers. She fell asleep in the living room couch, while this was going on, completely oblivious to what was happening around her house.


	4. Dinner Talk

Chapter 4: Dinner Talk

Author's Note: I feel this chapter is a little forced. Review and criticize all you want. It would be most helpful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got up, it was almost night time. She got up, took a bath, brushed her teeth, got dressed and joined her family at dinner. In truth, there were only her father and mother since Bill was back in Romania, Fred and George were at the joke shop (she doubted they would show their faces after what happened earlier), and Ron was with Harry and Hermione, God knows facing what kind of dangers. The first thing she noticed upon arriving was her parents' somber faces.

"Ginny we need to talk to you." Her mother started sobbing quietly when her father said this. Ginny pretended she had not noticed.

"About what Daddy?" She tried to keep her voice as innocent as possible while inserting a spoonful of mash potatoes into her mouth.

"Well you know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione left earlier this morning to try and defeat 'He who must not be named'. They did not tell us this, but it is fairly obvious, like the fact that they told you where they went." Mr. Weasley looked at her gravely. Truth was she did not know since she had had no time to read Harry's letter. _The letter, _she now remembered it! How could she have forgotten? But as to the trio's whereabouts she had a mild suspicion they were at Godric's Hollow.

"I can honestly say that I don't know…for sure…yet."

"Well when you do, we are not asking you to betray their trust, but if you suspect they are in any kind of trouble, if they need our help, we beg you to please come to us." She looked into her father's eyes and then at her sobbing mother. It nearly broke her heart.

"Of course Daddy, I'm not stupid." She kissed her father's cheek and hugged her mother.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm not hungry anymore." She ran to her room and landed on her bed, crying. She eventually fell asleep again. She had been quite the sleepyhead today.


	5. Reading the Letter

Chapter 5: Reading the letter

Author's note: This chapter and the next are really short, but I felt that if I made them longer it would lose the feeling that I was trying to portray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up her eyes felt puffy from crying. Her head hurt and she felt a bit dizzy. Se remembered the letter. She saw it at the top of her desk looking at her., calling her. She slowly made her way to it. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what was inside. But curiosity got the better of her as she picked it up. Her fingers trembled as they opened the envelope. She read the letter once, twice a thousand times. She knew it sounded weird but she could swear it smelled like him. Tears fell on the paper as she read. Now she missed him even more. It was too short for her, she needed more…

She went down the stairs and found her mother in the living room, also reading a letter. It was from Hogwarts. She had been wondering whether the school would reopen this September. Apparently it was. She didn't really care. It would not be the same without the trio there. She would really miss them.; Harry for obvious reasons, Hermione for her words of wisdom that brought sense to her life, and Ron…her older brother. He could be annoying at times and extremely overprotective but she still loved him with all her heart. Hogwarts would definitely not be the same.


	6. Harry's Letter

Chapter 6: Harry's Letter

Author's Note: Due to the fact that I am not Mr. Harry Potter or know him as well as J.K. Rowling I do not know what Harry would write on a letter to Ginny. Bear with me people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Ginny:_

_I don't know what to write since it has only been a few hours since I last saw you, but still, I had to do it. Let's see how this ends up. Well the three of us are well on the way to our destination, which I will not reveal to you just yet, but soon. Ron and Hermione wanted me to tell you to take care of yourself and that they love you. And I…I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye before leaving. I'm sorry that I cannot be there with you holding you for all eternity. I'm sorry…for so many things that I wish could be different. I need to tell you something that I realized a long time ago but have been too stupid to tell you to your face. I have to tell you in person though. I need to see the effect it has on you. I hope I see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He read and reread the letter before sending it to her. He knew it wasn't much and that it was probably awful, but he couldn't tell her how he really felt in a letter. He had to tell her in person, otherwise she'd kill him. God, that girl had really gotten to him.


	7. Second Letter

Chapter 7: Second Letter

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! School has been keeping me busy…damn them. Anyways thanks to all reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after reading Harry's letter, Ginny woke up rather early. She had plans to go to Diagon Alley to do some early school shopping with her mother. She didn't want to go, since she was not looking forward to go to school without her friends and former headmaster there but she knew refusing to go would be childlike behavior. She fumbled towards the bathroom. When she came out, completely dressed, she found an owl with another letter from Harry.

"Well it better be longer cause if not I'm going to …"she didn't finish the sentence since she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything. She picked up the letter and read it immediately. She wasn't going to let the long interval before she read the first letter after receiving it happen again.

When she finally read it she was disappointed that it was not really a letter but understood that its contents were extremely important. She burned it immediately so no one else could read it. Now the day was starting to look a little brighter.


	8. Shopping at Diagon Alley

Chapter 8: Shopping at Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. There has just been a lot of school work. Teachers want to murder the student population at my school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she reached Diagon Alley by Floo Powder with her mother she barely recognized the place. The streets were empty and deadly silent. Only a few people were hanging around looking over their shoulder, clearly frightened. It was obvious that the whole community was at war. "Well, Ginny let's go buy you some new robes." Her mother kept up a cheery impression despite the times. It was a thing that she would thank her for in later years and try to imitate for her own children. They walked into Madam Malkin's. She looked around her. There were a few children playing around completely unaware of the troubles of the world. She remembered when she used to be like them. And she completely froze up. Tears started running down her cheeks. Her mother asked her what she thought about a simple black robe she was holding. "…it is pretty and quite economical. What do you think?" She saw the determined look on her daughter's face. And she knew…

"Oh God Ginny…"

"Mom, I cannot keep pretending that nothing is going on and keep up with my life while I know what Harry, Ron, and Hermione are doing, fighting for the cause, doing what I so desperately want to do. I can't stay. I have to fight." Her body shook with sobs.

"That's ok dear I understand. You do what you have to do."

"Are you letting me go just like that?" The room had gone dead silent. Everyone was paying close attention to the talk between the two.

"I can try to hold you back, and keep you safe. But that would only make you miserable. You would live your life with regret. I'd rather…Never mind. Sometimes parents just have to let go. You do what you have to do. I'll explain everything to your father."

"Thanks mom." They hugged each other and cried. Then Ginny let go and went away with one last look at her mother.


	9. Baby Room

Chapter 9: Baby Room

Author's Note: This is my favorite chapter in the whole story. It is slightly longer. There are only two more chapters left after this one. I'll probably write a sequel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally arrived. He could not believe he was standing in the place his parents' had made their lives and then died at the hands of Voldemort. A wave of undecipherable emotions swept through him. He did not know if he wanted to smile, make a leap of joy, laugh, cry, scream to the top of his lungs, or punch something or someone. He decided to remain as he was, standing near the front door, observing the living room. Sirius had told him before dying that several spells were made to the house to keep it as his parents had left it out of respect. It had remained deserted ever since that fateful night. This always gave him a tiny warm feeling inside. He supposed it was probably gratitude but now he could not really distinguish what he was actually feeling anymore. So many strong emotions were there that he had never felt before, that it was hard to set one apart from the other.

He walked around the living room, not really looking. It was too hard. The walls and spaces were covered with pictures; pictures that he knew he would not stand watching. After all they represented what had been ripped away from him. Ron and Hermione watched him cautiously. They were not sure as to what to do.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked him clearly concerned.

"Yeah Harry, you know you can tell whatever it is you are feeling. We are here for you." Hermione told him using the same tone of voice as Ron. He hated making them worry about him.

"I am ok guys. It is just a little weird…being here…"

"Yeah we understand." Hermione started walking towards him.

"I'm going to check upstairs. You two check down here." He had to get away from them. He loved them to death, but if he remained downstairs with them, they were going to make him cry. He chuckled a little at the thought. As he climbed up the stairs, he started imagining things. He started daydreaming about what his life would have been like had his parents still been alive. He set the thoughts aside. He knew they were hopeless.

As he reached the second floor, he looked down the hall to the left. The last door facing him had a sign with little baby animals surrounding it. _Harry's room. _He stopped breathing. He stood there transfixed, his eyes as big as plates. He could not move. Finally he was able to close his eyes. A few loose tears rolled down his cheeks. He willed himself to walk towards the room. He reached the doorknob after what seemed like hours. His heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. His fingers barely touched the knob. He asked himself if he was ready for this. '_Well, you have come this far.' _He told himself reassuringly. He opened the door and his heart stopped. He could not believe he was looking through the doorway of his baby room, the room that would have been his, were his parents still alive. The room in which his mother had died trying to save his life. Tears damped his eyes but they did not come. He was in too deep in his state of shock for that.

He looked through the things in the room grabbing a rattle or a toy every now and then. But he refused to look at the pictures. It was too much for him just yet. The room was a mild combination of yellow and blue; with clouds and baby ducks on the walls. Stuffed animals were all over the place as the sole inhabitants. The cradle was in the far side left hand corner. He walked tentatively to it. He looked inside and found a blanket. It was a soft yellow color with the letters '_HJP' _in cursive blue handwriting. He grabbed it, looked at it for a long moment, and then shoved it into his backpack. Deciding he could not take anymore, he started towards downstairs. He decided no to investigate anymore, in order to avoid the risk of reaching his parents room. He was definitely not ready for that. He decided to send an owl to Ginny with their location. The letter did not say anything else. His emotions were in a jumble, he would not be able to organize any of his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS- I know Mrs. Weasley was out of character in the last chapter, but bear with me people. It was for story line purposes. I needed to get Ginny out of the Burrow.


	10. Arriving

Chapter 10: Arriving

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I m so sorry for the long wait. My keyboard malfunctioned and I had to wait to get a new one. I already finished writing the story, there is only one more chapter left after this one. I lost the inspiration to go on. Anyways, if you like Draco and Ginny stories check out "I Should Tell You" by emeraldfishy. It is a fic I am writing with my best friend greendoggy. Anyways I hope your Holidays are as joyous as mine have been so far! Don't forget to review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe she was finally here. Her journey had been quite troublesome but she made it alive.

After she left her mother at Madam Malkins, she ran to the flooin section. She got into the closest fireplace available after waiting for nearly an hour. She flooed to the Knight Bus station and asked to be taken to her destination. Her bed was placed next to a guy that snored, drooled, and sang in his sleep. He was rather a weird man. His smell was a combination of new tires and flowers. His robes were a deep purple with sparkles and stars. His hair was orange with green streaks. He looked like a Halloween candy bar. She stared at him for awhile, containing the need to laugh out loud and wake the man up.

She decided to stand up and look through the window. Bad Idea. The minute she stood up the bus gave a jolt that sent her flying across the vehicle. She banged her head pretty hard and was surprised she was still conscious. As she was patting her head tenderly while lying on the floor, the driver took a curve that made Ginny slide toward his seat at the other end of the bus. They stopped suddenly and she was forced to slide backwards. The situation would have been funny had she not been terrified for her life. Using the little time she had left while the bus remained unmoving to pick and drop passengers, she rushed towards her bed and sat down Indian style. She noticed the beds were nailed to the floor. _Gee, I wonder why? _She thought sarcastically. The rest of the trip was uneventful mainly due to the fact that she had not been paying attention in an attempt to preserve her life.

When they finally arrived at her stop, she got out of the bus as quickly as if Voldemort himself had decided to make use of this method of transportation. The weird man next to her never woke up. She thought, for some reason, it was for the best. She walked towards a street sign. It clearly read _Godric's Hollow. _"This is it," she reassured herself somehow by saying it out loud.

All of a sudden a thought came to mind. A very important thought. While she knew that the trio was at Godric's Hollow she did not know which house they were in. She knew it was the house of Harry's parents but there were so many it was impossible to tell which one it was. She decided to sit down and to wait for someone to indicate the way. She was sure that many wizards had to come this way daily. Someone was bound to turn up soon. Well, she had been wrong. She sat there below the sign for nearly two hours. She had come a long way and she would not turn back no matter how long she had to wait.

She must have dozed off for a few moments. But suddenly she became aware of a very white speck flying towards her direction. "Hedwig!" she shouted almost crying from happiness. The owl recognized her and landed in her outstretched hand. It let herself be caressed by Ginny's gentle touch.

"Hedwig, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" The owl hooted in acknowledgement.

"Can you take me to Harry and the others?" Hedwig took flight immediately after Ginny asked her question. Ginny had to walk fast so she wouldn't lose track until they got near to the middle of the street. Hedwig landed on a blue mailbox belonging to a simple but beautiful white house with a black rooftop. Ginny held her breath as she walked towards the door and softly knocked at it. The owl watched her intensely as it sat perched on the mailbox. The door slowly opened and Ginny found herself with a shocked pair of green eyes looking intently at her, the pair of green eyes that she loved the most in the world.


	11. A New Beginning

Chapter 11: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Anything related to the Harry Potter books does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Today is Christmas and as a present I decided to post for all my loyal fans the final chapter. I am deeply sorry if it disappoints anyone, but I really tried to do my best with a lack of inspiration. I had to finish the story since I could not leave you hanging. The purpose of this story is to be a preamble to a bigger fic, which was the one I had decided to do in the first place but I thought it needed some sort of introduction. This is why the chapters are always so short. I am currently working on another fanfic with a friend, but when that is done I will post the first chapter to this sequel. I hope you guys will read it too. Lots of love, emerald-star.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting on a couch in the living room spacing out. He was so tired it was nearly impossible for him to maintain himself awake. Ron and Hermione had gone out to buy some food and other supplies. They would not be back in a while. He finally gave up on trying to wait for them and decided to find someplace where he could sleep comfortably without stirring to much emotions.

Just as he was about to leave the living room, there was a soft, almost inaudible knock at the door. He walked towards it in a daze wondering who it could be. Ron and Hermione would not be back yet and the only person that knew where they were was Ginny. He doubted that she had told anyone else.

Once he opened the door and saw who it was, his heart completely stopped and left his body. There she was in all her red haired glory looking at him with timid eyes. He wanted to say something; anything but he was sure his vocal cords were frozen since no sound came out.

"Hi…" Even though it had only been a whisper, her voice resounded throughout his whole body like a bomb that had been waiting slowly for the right time to blow up. That whisper had certainly warmed up parts of him that had frozen the minute he had decided to end things between them. He was able to provide her with a smile which she returned, giving him a bit of strength.

Not knowing what came over him, he swiftly grabbed her and gave her a tight hug, intending to never let go. Ginny seemed to freeze on the spot but was eventually able to respond. She hugged him back just as fiercely. After what seemed like ages he finally let her go and pulled her towards the living room. They sat on the couch he had been earlier. Harry just looked at her completely shocked.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that? You are making me nervous!" her faced was a deep red from embarrassment, yet it was not even close to rivaling her hair. He smiled at her and she nearly melted.

"Sorry, it is that you took me by surprise. I did not expect to see you here. What are you doing here?" he asked her in only one breath.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come. This is where I feel I truly belong. Fighting alongside with you guys. Not all coddled up in some castle, learning things that will never be of use." Even though she kept the tone of her voice very soft, he was able to catch every single word coming from her mouth.

"Ginny don't…It is too dangerous. If anything were to happen to you I … I don't know what I would do." His eyes were pleading with her.

"And how do you think I feel? In my dreams I have seen the three of you die in the most horrific ways over and over again. I spend all my waking time thinking about you, worrying, not able to concentrate on anything else. No, I can't do that anymore. If I do I will go crazy and you will really lose me then." Her hard, determined face left no room for arguing. Harry felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured on top of him. Yet he had also been slightly moved at her words. He knew he would not be able to convince her otherwise. And in a way, he could not help but feel proud of her for that.

"We will not be able to convince you to leave and seek protection, will we?" It was a rhetorical question. He knew she would treat it as such.

"No", she stated simply. He looked at her and leaned closely. He whispered, "I love you", and just as she gasped, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. As he pulled back she said in a louder voice, "I love you too." He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

Ginny noticed that Harry was quite tired, even more than her. She pushed his head slowly onto her lap and started caressing his hair. He became extremely drowsy and was falling into a deep slumber. His last conscious thought was that here in her arms, he felt safe.

Meanwhile Ginny was wondering if she had made the right choice by coming here. As she felt Harry sigh contently in his sleep, all doubt left her mind in less than an instant. As she stroked his hair she too fell asleep overwhelmed by this stampede of new emotions that were finding their way into her heart.  the end…


End file.
